


memorizing the shape of his mouth

by meowrails



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Glory Hole, M/M, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, not from barclay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/pseuds/meowrails
Summary: “I have FBI training, Barclay. I can handle myself.”“I found you covered in cum and half-dressed in a fucked up bathroom, Agent. Just trying to look out for you, that's all.”Stern clears his throat, just now feeling his jaw ache and his throat hurt just a bit. He brings up his hands to his neck and massages it as best as he can. “I appreciate it, Barclay. I really do.”Barclay continues to glance at him for the rest of the drive.Barclay finds out what Agent Stern gets up to during his free time.





	memorizing the shape of his mouth

**Author's Note:**

> hello! here's some super self indulgent sternclay smut. enjoy our favorite horny, horny fbi agent
> 
>  **warning:** i use the word cunt/hole and cock for stern's genitals. if this makes you dysphoric, read with caution.
> 
> shoutout to pennydown, vigilantshadow, and theneonpineapple for beta'ing and helping me with this fic!

Stern is on his sixth cock of the night.

He gives the head a cursory lick across the head as he taps away on his spreadsheet. Pale, cut, five inches. The stranger grunts from behind the bathroom stall and pushes it further into the hole. Stern is half tempted to mumble a quick _sorry_ before he takes it into his mouth, enjoying the heat and weight of the strangers cock in his mouth.

What would his supervisor think? Agent Stern, FBI, so bored by the lack of developments that he's resorted to sucking cock in the Lil Dipper bathroom just to pass the nights.

He adjusts his knees, moaning around the man's cock, enjoying the occasional grunt or louder exhale from the other side as the guy fucks his mouth. Stern is usually quiet, but it’s half past one in the morning and he can't bring himself to care. He just wants to suck cock and be used. Why else would he go to a glory hole bathroom in the middle of the night?

“That's it, you fuckin’ slut.” The stranger whispers between gritted teeth. “Take it. _Take it_.”

Stern doesn't recognize the voice, spending enough nights at the bar gets you used to certain voices and cocks. Could be a trucker passing by. Stern sucks harder, knowing exactly what most guys like when they want to get sucked off quick and dirty. He slips his hand into his pants again and rubs his cock, feeling himself get wet again. After six rounds of blowjobs, and the other two where he let a stranger fuck him for having the decency to wear a condom, Stern still hasn't allowed himself to cum. There's hasn't been a cock that has truly impressed him tonight, all mostly average. He wants someone uncut, darker, and larger than every dick that has cummed into his mouth tonight.

Stern whimpers at the thought. The good thing about the glory hole is that all he has to do is close his eyes and fantasize about _whoever_ he wants.

The door to the bathroom opens, causing both Stern and the stranger to freeze. Stern clenches around his fingers, barely noticing that he ended up fingering himself. The man pulses in his mouth, getting harder at the possibility of getting caught. Stern unfreezes and can't help but stroke his cock again, gently moving his lips further into the stranger's cock to tell him to keep going.

The man who just walked in sighs as he uses the urinal. Stern catches him speaking. “Jesus... of course,” The man says, clearly not oblivious to what's going on behind him. Much to his horror, Stern recognizes that voice the instantly.

Stern can't hold back the whimper that escapes him at the thought of Barclay knowing what he's doing. Both of his hands fly between his legs, pants now pushed down to his knees as he fingers himself and strokes his cock in fast, desperate circles. The stranger fucks his mouth like it's the last blowjob he'll ever get, and Stern sucks him off like he's a certain kind, large chef.

“Yeah, that's it, baby.” The stranger says, clearly not caring that they're not alone. Stern hasn't heard the doors open again, meaning Barclay is still here, and oh _god_ is he listening to them? Is he enjoying it? Has he reached down to discreetly stroke at his cock and wonder if he could get the next turn? Stern’s eyes roll back at the fantasy, completely forgetting that the guy in front of him isn't Barclay as much as he wishes it could be.

Stern’s thighs tremble the impending orgasm, ashamed that mere thought of Barclay has made him like this. Oh, _fuck,_ he's been moaning this entire time, mouth still full of cock. He can barely keep his mouth properly closed on the shaft, but the stranger doesn't seem to give a shit, still fucking him and close to finishing down his throat.

Except Stern pulls back to let out a groan as he cums all over his fingers, underwear and suit pants ruined. Of course the stranger chooses to cum right then and there, with his cock away from his throat. Every last drop falls on Stern's face and shirt. Hell, there's a bit on his hair too. He must look so disheveled and used.

Stern rests his head against the stall in front of him, panting. The stranger quickly tucks away his cock and puts his belt back on. Stern only sees the glimpse of a flannel shirt, pale skin, and washed up jeans before he goes back to rest his head, eyes closed and in a post-orgasmic haze, waiting for the next cock to appear in front of him.

It doesn't. He hears the doors open and assumes Barclay followed the guy or left ages ago while he wasn't focused.

Stern’s eyes barely open as he hears footsteps getting close, a gentle voice speaking from behind his stall door.

“Stern?”

Stern sees his life flash before his eyes as he speaks, scrambling to put on his clothes again and wipe his slick covered fingers on toilet paper. “I-In a second!” He answers, voice impossibly hoarse.

_Oh god, what are you doing? He heard you. You have to escape. Use your training. Use your instincts. Use you-_

The stall door opens before he can finish that thought. He's thankfully managed to pull up his pants and put on his suit jacket, at least.

“Fuck, Stern. You okay?”

Stern stumbles back until he's standing again. A large hand goes to hold his arm and his shoulder.

“I'm fine... just in a bit of a haze right now.”

Barclay rushes him to the sink and turns on the water. “Do you remember coming in here? Stern, were you drugged?” His voice is deep and angry, enough to make Stern weak in the knees at the sound of it.

“No. No,” He gives Barclay a weak laugh. “I-I’ve been doing this.... for a while. I wanted to. I'm fine, Barclay.”

Barclay seems convinced, but still worried. He takes some paper towels and makes them a bit damp, water continuing to run in the background as Barclay gently holds him by his jaw and starts to wipe his cheeks. “Stay still. You can't come out looking like this.”

Stern closes his eyes, allowing Barclay to take care of him. “It's usually fine, I come out looking a bit roughed up, that's all. I just... forgot to swallow this time.”

Barclay’s hand freezes from where it cleans his cheek for a moment, then continues to drag the damp towel down his jaw and chin. He stops near Stern's lips. Stern parts them, and he swears he hears Barclay huff and exhale louder as he does. Barclay wipes his cum covered face clean, and Stern is not oblivious to the way Barclay stopped to stare at his mouth.

Stern is half-worried that he's ruined his reputation in front of this man for good and half-elated that Barclay might be interested in seeing Stern's skills for himself.

Stern leans down to the sink to spit out some water, trying to make his mouth at least a little bit cleaner. Barclay rests a comforting hand over his back, stroking it up and down. Stern can't help but think how he's bent over, and all it would take is just a few inches downward for Barclay to touch-

 _God_ , he's desperate. He's had so much dick in his mouth and his hole but barely any contact with another human being. Just the gentle caress of Barclay's large hand is enough to make him wet again.

Stern sighs and stands back up with as much dignity as he can muster. He feels his chest to adjust his tie but can't seem to find it, and if he's honest, he doesn't want to rummage through a bar bathroom just to look for a tie.

“Do you want me to take you back to the lodge, Stern?” Barclay asks, just loud enough for him to hear through the noise of the music and patrons.

Stern nods, “I...I think I’ve had enough for the night.”

“Come with me, I know a backdoor.”

Barclay leads him out and to the bar kitchen, a hand resting on the small of his back to keep him close. Stern feels the back of his neck burning at the closeness of it, he can't imagine how flushed his face must be. All he can do is be thankful that it's dark out, and Barclay looks like he's trying to avoid looking at his face.

“You want me to drive?” Barclay asks him as they reach his car. Stern quietly gives him his keys.

The drive is short but silent for the most part. Barclay breaks the silence after glancing at him so many times.

“How often do you do that?” He asks carefully.

“I just did it on a whim last week. Went to the Dipper, went to the bathroom, didn't notice the hole until I saw a dick go through it while I was in there. I was tapping my shoe and I think he thought it was an invitation... So I, uh, you know the rest.”

Barclay pauses. “No offense, but I didn't take you as the kind of guy to be into that sort of thing.”

Stern blushes and looks out his window. “Are you?”

He hears Barclay clear his throat. “Not really, no.”

Stern can't help but feel a tinge of disappointment.

“Are you gonna... do it again? If you don't mind me asking.”

Stern smiles to himself, mind wandering. “Oh, yes. Well, in a few days. If I'm not preoccupied with something else.” _Or someone else_.

Barclay stares at the road. “Okay. Cool. Just, uh, stay safe, bud.”

“I have FBI training, Barclay. I can handle myself.”

“I found you covered in cum and half-dressed in a fucked up bathroom, Agent. Just trying to look out for you, that's all.”

Stern clears his throat, just now feeling his jaw ache and his throat hurt just a bit. He brings up his hands to his neck and massages it as best as he can. “I appreciate it, Barclay. I really do.”

Barclay continues to glance at him for the rest of the drive.

 

\---

 

Barclay hasn't stopped staring at him since the night he found him. Stern might be a fool, but he isn't an idiot.

The large man tries to be subtle, he'll give him that, but Stern was quite literally trained to study people's expressions, even the most subtle ones. He comes down every morning for a piece of pie and a damn good cup of coffee, monitoring the people at the lodge. Barclay watches him when he thinks Stern isn't looking. When he goes over to refill his coffee, he stares at Stern’s mouth, eyes lowering to the shape of his throat. Stern might be trained in hiding his own emotions as well, but he knows no amount of training can hide the flush in his cheeks, nor can it stop the heat that pools between his legs.

The one thing Stern cannot decipher is whether Barclay's looks are from simply knowing Stern's secret and not knowing what to do with the information or out of the same kind of attraction Stern has felt since the second they met.

At least he knows his attraction is not completely shallow now. Barclay is a genuinely nice guy, sweet to everyone that passes by the lodge from what he’s seen, and _god_ can he cook. But Stern is still a guy with needs, and Barclay ticks every single box.

Stern has wanted to get on his knees for Barclay the moment he realized he had to look up to make eye-contact with him. The size of his thighs and chest is almost mouth watering, and Stern caught eye of him at the hot springs once and, well, he’s just glad he doesn't have to worry about popping a boner at the mere sight of a shirtless, tall, lodge chef.

It’s late in the afternoon, just a few residents are lingering around the lobby of the Amnesty Lodge. Barclay is cleaning the counters, looking deep in thought. Stern takes the liberty of sitting right in front of him, a small, practiced smile on his face.

“Could I bother you for another cup of coffee?” Stern asks.

Barclay stops what he’s doing and walks over to the espresso machine. “Sure. Long night ahead of you?” He asks, and the implication in the question does not escape Stern.

“Maybe. Not sure yet, but might as well be prepared, right?”

Barclay places the coffee in front of him and leans down, whispering even if they're the only ones nearby. “Don't like you going there, Agent Stern. I don't wanna control you or anything but I'm just worried. You never know what might happen... in a situation like that.”

Stern takes a sip of his coffee, thankful that it hides his smile. Barclay is _worried_ about him, he's looking out for him. Obviously, that doesn't automatically mean he wants to fuck him, but _christ_ it's enough to make Stern's mind go wild and desperate.

“Would you like me to stay here and keep you company instead?” He says, teasingly. _Flirting_ , and Barclay doesn't back away or flinch. Barclay gives him a smile back. Stern allows himself to be bolder.

“If you want, better than you being in that dump, and I like your company.”

Stern nervously drinks more of his coffee.

“Barclay, I hope that your image of me doesn't change for the worse. The last thing I want is for you to see me as some sort of... depraved pervert.” _Unless you likes that. Unless you want me that way,_ Stern thinks to himself.

“O-Oh, no! I don't see you that way, Stern. I'm... sorry.” Barclay says, clearly embarrassed. “I was surprised as hell but I was just worried about your health, Stern. Or that a random asshole tried to go farther than you'd allow. You're still... Special Agent Stern, scary FBI guy.” Barclay laughs, trying to lighten the mood. He looks down, and Stern realizes he's been cleaning the same cup for the past 5 minutes.

“Not too scary, I hope.”

Barclay smiles softly, and Stern swears he sees a hint of red flush his cheeks. Stern tries very hard to control his breathing. “Nah, not scary at all. At least not to me.”

Stern looks at his now empty cup of coffee and curses himself for not having an excuse to hide his face. “I just thought, well, I've seen you staring at me more than usual for the past couple of days.”

Barclay freezes, “ _Ha_ , more than usual?” His voice is so nervous Stern can feel it in the air.

“I'm trained to notice things very well, Barclay. You're not very subtle.”

Barclay chuckles to himself, like he knows something Stern doesn't know. “Well, shit. I mean... you can't blame a guy for thinking of things after he finds out an attractive guy likes to, uh... give other people a good time.”

Stern allows himself a smirk at Barclay's insistence on using euphemisms. He wishes Barclay would just allow himself to say it. Stern loves to suck cock, enough that he'd put himself in a certain danger for it.

“What kind of things?” Stern asks carefully.

Barclay bites his lip and leans down closer to him again. There’s no longer any doubts about either of their intentions. Barclay glances over at the residents and visitors of the lodge, speaking once he's sure no one will pay attention to them. Each second that passes feels like an eternity.

“Well, I imagined you're real good at what you to do, and that you get off on having your mouth fucked like that. Not a lot of people would do that just for fun, or for free. You must be real desperate for cock, _Agent._ ”

Stern squeezes his thighs together, the words alone making him embarrassingly wet. “I am. It's been a while.”

Barclay stares at his mouth openly this time. Stern licks his lips on instinct, parting them open. “I heard you when I walked in. I could hear the way that guy was fucking your throat. Was his dick so good it made you cum that loudly?”

Stern speaks before he can even consider his words. “I wasn't thinking about his cock when I realized you were the one who walked in.”

Barclay makes a little noise at that. He looks around the room again before speaking, voice low. Stern allows himself to move closer.

“What would you have done if I walked in to the other stall and... y’know.”

Stern’s voice comes out weak and smitten, like he can't believe what's happening. He edges his hand closer to Barclay's, fingertips grazing the man’s palm. “It would have been like every fantasy I've had since arriving to Amnesty was coming true.”

Barclay takes his hand, voice breathless and wanting. Stern can't help the gasp that escapes him when he feels Barclay's large hand engulf his own. “ _Jesus_ , Stern. No one’s ever wanted me that bad.”

“Let me prove it to you, _please._ ”

Barclay glances at his clock and looks back at Stern, still holding his hand. “I get off at 8. I'll knock on your door when I'm ready. I-If that's okay with you.”

Stern nods, not wanting to ruin it by saying something else that's completely desperate. They stare at each other, not knowing what else would be right to do in public. It's odd, knowing that the man in front of him has talked him into feeling hornier than he's ever felt before -- thighs shaking ever so slightly and underwear completely ruined by now -- but he has no idea if it would be right to kiss him. He can only imagine how Barclay must look, knowing he has a dick that makes things a lot harder to hide. Stern wishes there wasn't a counter dividing them. God knows what would have happened by now.

“I won't be able to focus on my job if you stay here looking like that, baby.”

Baby. _Baby._ Stern has half the mind not to start fanning himself. He's going to fucking faint at this rate. He quietly hands Barclay the first bill he finds in his pocket and walks off, in desperate need of a shower and one of his toys. Or two.

 

\---

 

The knock on the door comes the instant the clock strikes 8:10. Stern opens it, wearing only a white t-shirt and boxers. Socks too, obviously, he gets cold easily. Barclay stares at him and it's only then that he realizes the other man has only seen him in his suit or half naked at the hot springs, never in... regular clothes.

Barclay seems to like it, seeing as he closes the door behind him so he can get a better, less reserved look at Stern. Stern almost hugs himself, feeling exposed. No one has ever looked at him like that.

“Fuck, Stern. Uh, what do you wanna do?” Barclay asks.

Stern smiles, finally in his wheelhouse, and gets on his knees. “Oh, you know what I want.” Except Barclay stops him before he gets too close, setting a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, haven't you been kneeling enough? Let's make this comfortable, baby.” Barclay gestures to the bed. “I wanna kiss you too.”

Stern stares at up at him, still kneeling, frozen from disbelief. He came into this expecting a quick blowjob not... this. Not that he doesn't want it. Barclay moves his hand to hold his face, thumb grazing over his lower lip. “I haven't stopped thinking about your mouth since I cleaned it up for you. Take me to bed, Stern.”

Stern nods hazily and stands up. Barclay holds his hand as he takes him over to his bed, feeling both silly and giddy at leading this large man to his mattress.

They sit beside each other, leaning against the wall, and Barclay wastes no time pulling him closer. Stern sets a hand on his chest and squeezes one of Barclay's pecs. “I always wanted to do that.”

Barclay smirks and leans in for a kiss. Stern feels his tongue almost instantly and he opens his mouth more for Barclay, moaning into the kiss, feeling his beard tickle his skin. Barclay holds him by his hips and moves him closer, his lips finally moving from his face to kiss at his jaw. “Always wanted to do that.”

Stern all but moans, realizing he can be louder now that he's not in a bathroom stall or a public area. Barclay raises his shirt to kiss his nipple. Stern may not feel anything there anymore, but the fact that it's _actually_ happening is enough to make him squirm. “I asked you, Stern. What do you wanna do?”

He exhales, “I need to suck you off.”

“Need? Not want?”

“Barclay, I've been thinking about what it must look like for months now. I-I’ve blown strangers pretending it was you. Please, _please_ let me see.” Stern moves away from Barclay's grip and gets down, sitting comfortably beside the larger man and resting his head on Barclay's thigh, staring at his bulge. How long has he been hard? Did he come here like this, thinking about him? Stern has to stop himself from mouthing him through his jeans.

“Holy _fuck,”_ Barclay whispers at the sight of him. “Hold on, sweetheart.”

Stern lift his head up a bit to get a better look at Barclay's hands as they fumble with his belt and zipper. Stern undoes the first few buttons of Barclay's flannel shirt, desperate to see more of him, enjoying the sight of thick brown, curly chest hair and olive skin. He hears the familiar sound of an undone zipper as he looks down, pulling his hands away to stare.

Barclay's cock is tan, uncut, and thick. Just as Stern imagined but so, _so_ much better. He can barely concentrate enough to calculate how big it must be but _christ_ it must be a good nine inches, maybe more, and thick enough that Stern has to wonder whether or not it might even go down his throat. Stern makes a small sound at the sight in front of him. “Oh _, Barclay...”_

He leans down and parts his lips, ready to suck their cock, but he feels a large hand grab him by his hair and pulls his head back, not letting Stern any closer to his cock. Barclay holds it by the base and starts stroking, pulling the foreskin down and revealing a fat head that makes Stern's mouth water.

“Is this ok, Stern?” Barclay asks, letting go of his grip a bit. Stern nods desperately, somewhat distracted, and Barclay's grip comes back full forced, forcing Stern to stare at his cock. He can’t help but notice just how easily Barclay can manhandle his head. “You want this, baby?”

Stern whines, “I-I... Barclay, please. Yes. _Yes_.”

“You think you can take it? You sure you want me to fuck your mouth?” Barclay asks, half-teasing and half-genuinely worried. Stern doesn't know what turns him on more.

“I can certainly try.” Stern breathes out, and Barclay pulls his head closer to his cock, pressing it against his lips. He gives it a lick, making Barclay exhale as he watched Stern slowly stroke his shaft and spit on his dick. He runs his tongue over the slit, tasting pre-cum and making Barclay’s breathing grow ragged. “Please?”

Barclay’s hand lets go of his hair and instead rests on the back of his neck, stroking the side of it almost lovingly. “Open up, gorgeous.”

Stern opens his mouth and closes his eyes as Barclay pushes in the head of his cock. He moans around it and sucks, tasting Barclay properly for the first time. Stern begins to bob his head, getting used to the feeling, one of his hands wrapped around the shaft and stroking him in time with each movement. Barclay grunts and strokes Stern's throat. “That's it. You can take a more, can't you?”

Stern can. _God_ , he can. It's like he's been training for this for the past few weeks. Stern takes his cock deeper, jaw stretching at the girth of it. He moans and feels Barclay’s hand go back to his hair, stroking and pulling as Stern tries his best to take as much of Barclay's cock as possible. He knows he can't take it all, it'll rip something in his throat, but the mere thought that it _could_ makes him get ridiculously wet, enough to soak through the fabric of his boxers.

“Fuck, that's good. Stay still, baby.” Barclay grabs his hair and begins to thrust into his mouth, hips moving until Stern can feel him touch the back of his throat. He moans between the wet sounds of getting facefucked, spit falling from his lips and covering Barclay's cock. “There you go, agent. Ya like that? Like getting ruined like this?”

Stern whines around Barclay's cock, fingernails digging into skin of his large thigh. Barclay suddenly stops to pull his head back, letting Stern pant and breathe. “I asked if you like that, Stern.”

He licks his lips and nods desperately. “I love it. I love sucking your dick _._ P-Please keep going.”

Barclay lets go and watches as Stern takes him again, no longer moving and allowing Stern to do whatever he wants with him. Stern licks up the shaft as he strokes Barclay with his hand, watching the foreskin move over the head, entranced Barclay is huffing, almost growling as he grows close.

Stern presses his thighs together and wonders what it would feel like for Barclay to fuck him. To pin him down and shove his huge cock in him. Stern fantasizes as Barclay fucks his mouth again.

He locks eyes with Barclay, making sure to keep his gaze steady with each movement of his hips, and there must be something in his gaze that makes Barclay grab his head with both of his hands, pulling him down to take more of his cock. “Holy fuck, Stern. Good boy, baby.” He says, and the praise gets to Stern like a punch in the gut. Stern closes his eyes and sucks Barclay as best he can, practically begging him for praise again.

Barclay's hands tighten their grip, Stern can tell how close he is. Barclay lowers his jeans for Stern to palm and lick his balls, now using both of his hands to stroke Barclay's cock. Barclay groans and taps his shoulder, making Stern look at him. “Put it back in your mouth, sweetheart. Oh fuck. Right there. _God_.”

Stern does as told, taking Barclay as deep as he can and not caring if he can't breathe properly. Stern rolls his eyes back, loving the feeling of cock against the back of his throat. Barclay strokes his hair and speaks through his teeth, “You said you like to swallow? I’ll give you something to fucking swallow.”

It's the only warning Barclay can give him before he holds Stern's head in place, cumming down his throat. Stern lets out a noise, almost choking on the sheer amount of cum that starts to drip from his lips and down his chin. He hears the man growl, _growl_ at the sight of him. Tears start to fall from his eyes. Barclay keeps slowly thrusting his cock into his mouth, making Stern takes every last drop of it. Stern swallows, tasting Barclay just like he wanted to for so long, and rests his cheek on Barclay's palm, suckling his cock before it finally leaves his mouth.

“Good boy... God, Stern. You took it so well.”

He closes his eyes and catches his breath, feeling the gentle touch of Barclay's thumb stroking his cheek, the rest of his fingers scratching his hair. Barclay uses his other hand to collect the cum falling down Stern’s lips and brings it back to his mouth. Stern sucks his thumb clean, moaning each time Barclay tells him to be a good agent and finish the job properly.

Stern rests his head on Barclay's thigh and brings a hand down between his thighs, stroking his cock in circles after ignoring it for so long. Barclay gently strokes his hair, “Oh, oh -- Stern, let me help with that. You don't have to do that yourself, babe.”

He stops and looks up at Barclay, voice shaking. “H-How do you want me?”

“ _Jesus_. Lie back, Stern. If you got to suck me off, I think it's fair I get to do the same.”

He lies back on the bed, propped up on his elbows so he can watch Barclay settle between his legs, fingers hooked on the edge of his boxers. They barely get past his hip bones before he speaks up again.

“Barclay, wait -- I don't... I-I'm not exactly-”

Barclay cuts him off by pressing his tongue between his still clothed legs, tasting the slick that has been ruining the fabric since before this started. “I know, baby. It's okay. _God,_ I could smell it every time you got near me. Hell, I could smell you a-hundred feet away.”

Stern tenses up, feeling embarrassed. “Smell?”

“I... uh, got a real sensitive nose. It's a good smell, baby.” Barclay explains, but he seems distracted by the sight of Stern spreading his legs for him. “Can I?”

He nods and watches as Barclay takes off his boxers, only stopping for a few seconds to stare at his cock and wet cunt before growling. “How long has it been since anyone’s make _you_ feel good, Stern?” He asks and presses his thumb to Stern's cock.

“Too long. Way too long. Barclay, oh god. Please eat me out?”

Barclay gives Stern a playful bite to the inside of his thigh with... oddly sharp teeth, then goes to sniff the sensitive skin, giving small licks to test him. “Of course. Hell yes.”

It’s the last thing Stern hears Barclay say before the man spreads his legs and eats him out, mouth wrapping around his cock. Stern lays back on the bed and stares at the ceiling, wondering how the hell he got lucky enough to have this huge man have him like he’s his last meal. Barclay grunts and growls against his cunt, fucking him with his tongue and licking up every last bit of slick.

Two large, thick fingers press against his hole, teasing. “Can I finger you?” Barclay asks. Stern whines and tries to move his hips down into Barclay's fingers. It’s close enough to a yes that Barclay pushes them inside, making Stern have to cover his mouth to stifle back a loud moan.

He feels like a wreck, a total mess. The combined feeling of Barclay licking and sucking his cock as he fills him up with his fingers is so, _so_ much. Stern’s mind wanders as he imagines Barclay fucking him with his huge cock and just how much time it would take Stern to be able to take it. Barclay would have to stretch him out, work him up to it. Stern’s hands fly to Barclay's thick, long hair. “Bar... Bar, oh god. Oh _god._ Faster, please. I can't- oh!”

Barclay does as told, sharp teeth occasionally scraping the sensitive skin of his folds. Stern whimpers, knowing everything about Barclay could easily hurt him but instead the man fucks him so carefully and with so much attention to his own pleasure that Stern could cum from the gesture alone. Barclay bends his fingers inside Stern. As much FBI training Stern received that specialized in being quiet, even in compromising situations like these, nothing is able to stop the loud moan that escapes him as he cums against Barclay's mouth.

Barclay's grip on his hips is tight enough that he can't squirm. The man continues to lick him with each wave of his orgasm, the feeling of his tongue on his sensitive skin making Stern whimper. “Thank you, Barclay. _Thank you_.” He pants out.

He feels the weight of Barclay's body almost crush him as the man rises to kiss him. They both still taste like each other. Stern closes his eyes and kisses Barclay's cheek as an extra sign of gratitude. Eventually they both settle into the bed properly, with Stern resting his head on Barclay's arm and tracing circles over his chest while Barclay scratches his hair.

Stern's mind begins to leave its post-sex daze and he suddenly remembers what he just did, and what people usually do afterwards. “Uh, Barclay... if you want to leave I understand.”

“Why would I wanna do that?” Barclay asks, sounding slightly hurt by the assumption. “I'm exactly where I wanna be.”

Stern blushes and starts undoing the buttons of Barclay's shirt. “Well, might as well make you comfortable, huh?”

Barclay undresses entirely, watching with a smile on his face as Stern does the same. His boxers are ruined anyway, and his shirt is just covered in sweat. Even in the dim light, Stern catches sight of scattered scars across Barclay's body, some that look like they were once horrible and painful. He doesn't ask about them, god knows Barclay has the decency not to ask about his, but he knows Barclay caught him staring.

Stern goes back to the safety and warmth of Barclay's arms. The larger man holds him close, already sounding like he's right on the verge of falling asleep. Stern can’t sleep quickly without a melatonin or two, but not even God himself could get him to tear himself out of Barclay's arms.

He lets his mind wander to the events of the day, a dumb smile on his face as he thinks of Barclay's long hair, his large, warm body, his sharp fangs... His affinity for growling and sniffing things... the comment about his sensitive nose smelling Stern's arousal...

Stern frowns and stares back at Barclay's gentle, sleeping face.

“...Wait, _what?_ ”


End file.
